Iron Bars
by TheSourceAtikik
Summary: An interesting wizard makes herself known to Fairy Tail by throwing a Dragon Slayer Tournament to see which one can defeat her in battle and naturally it attracts visitors from diffrent countries and people who define themselves as fourth genaration Dragon Slayers Gajeel X Levy and more
1. Chapter 1

(Gajeel P.O.V)

Today was your average rainy day at the Elfman,Natsu and 10 other minors were was just boring and their was nothing to do.

Intill a certain arrow pierced Cana's barrel of sake causing the purple liquid to seep hell was that damn I said entertaining not life threatning.

The whole guild started to react,each in different ways "Oh god he was so young!" Cana had set up a mini funeral by the bar to honor her wooden lover.

"Oh no Fairy Tail is under attack" The pink haired idiot of a dragon slayer blew fire over most of the tables.

The pandemonium was hilarious I must admit seeing my fellow wizards overeact over a arrow was too much to bear so _I_ had to step in.

"Calm the fuck down everybody" My voice boomed over the choas making the crowd hush.

Thank god finally my voice of reason was heard intill the wooden doors opened.

"Wow who's she" Wakaba dropped his pipe.

I couldn't get a good look at her but I knew she had to be one hell of a looker cause I looked over at Elfman to see him as if a Time Freeze spell was placed on the Fairy Tail building.

I guess someone had to pick up the nerve "Hey who are you" I slowly made my way to the entrance.

It was a curvy green-haired female with a small dot under each on her eyes,she was as tall as my stomach but her more notible features was her light green jacket with her bizarre polka dot ankle shorts and top all off she sported matching polka dot boots.

"Hiya my name is Pyrag I am here to pick up Levy" she declared

All the men except for me and Natsu surrounded her with each man asking for a date or some type of interaction because let's face it if you have a beautiful face and a large chest you** are **gonna attract the attention of Fairy Tail's men.

"Levy is not here try the building next to this one you should find her there" I said with nails still in my mouth

She gave me a suspious look and snapped her fingers,a purple magic circle appeared over her and instantly all the men that was oogling her were blown away.

"Wow she's powerful fight me new girl!" Natsu charged with his fist ablaze but was swept of his feet by her leg.

He tumbled to the ground with his manliness flying out the window.I was genuinely impressed with Pygor I mean she kicked all the male's ass in 20 seconds flat.

"Fucking Beasts" she left the doorway and went on her way leaving most men feeling adequate but enough about that incident I wonder why Levy never told us about her ass kicking friend Pygor and how does an innocent girl like Levy be buds with a short tempered girl like that.

I had the feeling we were gonna get an explanation sooner or later so I didn't worry about it,I had to tease Natsu anyway "Natsu,son of the mighty Igneel downed by one leg sweep"

His face turned red with embarrassment "Nice time I will defeat her besides you didn't even fight her Iron Lung".

"True but at least if I did leg sweeps would bring me down for the count"

It was safe to say Pygor was the topic of discussion till I went was either discussing how powerful,how beautiful or how bitchy she was.

Well whatever I can already see the slew of interesting events bound to affect Fairy Tail with Pygor in our lives.

"Pygor huh" I mumbled with my hands in my pocket.

I decided to greet the squirt before I went home and before I knew it I was standing at entrance for Fairy Hills a dormitory for the door opened with Erza standing on the other side she wore a tee shirt with plaid pajamas.

"Greetings Gajeel you here to see your girlfriend" she teased Erza knew about my crush on the Solid Script mage but I always thought that confessing would destroy Team Shadow Gear so I am holding off for now.

"Yeah where is she" I asked

"In my room the girls and I are having a sleepover to welcome Levy's friend Pygor" she pulled me in the house

"What do you think of her Erza" I asked

She turned around and her face made a expression I only see when she's around Ichiya,a true look of face was is the new girl so scary she makes **Titania** tremble?

"Gajeel she's homosexual" she uttered.

"And..."

"She has made um..sexual advances toward me and the girls"

Oh I see Pygor is aggressive with women and Erza is used to only men hitting on her.

"Please Gajeel I never thought I would say this but I would feel safe if there was a man by my side"

I couldn't take it I followed Erza's pleads and walked to her room arm in arm.

(Next Day) Well that night went to hell all the girls except for Levy were acting like Pygor was some sort of plague and my chances to be with Levy are put on hold considering Pygor might have feelings for Levy too.

I entered the building already viewing the effects of Pygor with all the males excluding Natsu and Grey giving her maximum attention while all the girls gathered at one table.

"Hey Gajeel-kun" Levy greeted me with a warm smile that I always loved but the others were a little out of it First of all Juvia wasn't obsessing over Gray.

"Where are Natsu and Grey" I asked

Mirajane put on a temporary smile before answering "When they heard that Pygor defeated 12 males they decided to train"

"How long I wanna kick that Dragon Slayer's ass"

I guess I set off some type of trigger because before I knew it Pygor was standing behind me with a creepy the girls got tense,Lucy reached for her keys,Erza donned her armor,Carla stood in front of Wendy.

"What the hell do you want She-Bitch" Carla demanded coldly

"I heard that a Dragon Slayer was here did you mean that faggot with pink hair"

That was the last straw for Lucy she summoned her Leo sprit "Gate Open Leo!" A tall man in a suit with glasses appeared from a yellow magic circle.

"Hey Lucy Iam here to serve you" Leo stood in front of Lucy

Lucy face turned red with hate "Don't...ever...insult...Natsu"

"Leader of the Zodiacs huh so you're no weakling but still"

Leo charged at Pygor with the intent of pinning her down but he couldn't even move.

"But...how?" Lucy studdered

The girls looked above Loke to see a baby blue magic the girls in the bar surrounded Pygor.

"Release Loke Pygor and we will spare you" Erza warned

"I am above you all"

A stiff wind tossed all the Fairy Tail members in midair

"Great Force:Gaia's Wind!"

I tried to stay strong but was eventually thrown too "Enough Iron Dragon Breath!"

I cupped my hands around my mouth and a green misty energy filled with blades shot from my palms.

The energy grazed Pygor and ripped the mages shirt.

"So..this..is the power of a dragon" I could tell she wasn't use to an stream attack.

"So you're Gajeel huh then listen up I am hosting a tournament made just for Dragon Slayer's here in Magnolia and many are bound to come" Pygor cast a black magic circle and she faded into nothing.

"What's your game Pygor?..."


	2. Chapter 2

(Gajeel P.O.V)

**"Black Steel Gajeel have you gotten soft cause of Levy-chan" **that damn voice,I can't ignore it anymore it was that Pygor chick her cruel words rung in my ears it was a phrase that she said at that sleepover.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I woke up from my vivid nightmare and looked at the clock it was 2:30 in the morning but I couldn't drift to sleep so I decided to talk a in the day when everything wasn't so fucking complicated me and Juvia would take walks like these to take our minds of the guild as a whole

**Flashback**

**(Gajeel P.O.V)**

**"Gajeel we might get lost we should go back" That was my blue-haired comrade Juvia,we were talking a simple walk **

**"Don't worry I've heard about this guild I just wanna see it once" That guild was the one and only Fairy Tail a guild famous for its headstrong way of doing things.**

**I saw a sign labeled "Fairy Tail" that hung proudly on top of the building I was sick of it the pride that this guild had would be crushed by my hand I was getting giddy at my thought but in the midst of my rambling I felt a tug on my coat.**

**Her big blue eyes stared at me in worry "Gajeel please I'm getting cold" **

**"Fine let's go but I swear I will break Fairy Tail to bits one day" I declared **I was a foolish boy to even think about fighting Fairy Tail.

**Juvia looked at me with that dull expression "Gajeel-kun why do you hate Fairy Tail" she looked back down to avoid my gaze**

**"Cause they think they're big shit Juvia for once I would love to see pain on the master's face when I kill them off each by each!"**

**Juvia didn't speak intill we got back to the guild I could tell she disapproved of my actions but who gives a damn but before I left I peeked through the door to see a adorable girl with blue hair she was frustrated that she was losing in beautiful smile I would have fallen in love with her if I didn't quickly realize she was part of a weak guild how shameful.**

(Present)

During my flashback I found myself at the Fairy Tail building "How did I get here?"

"Your thoughts of worry led you here" I looked up and saw my Levy leaning against the building

Levy was beautiful even in her pajamas,her hair was messy but she still pulled it off I had to control myself because her natural scent filled my enhanced nose and lust began to take over.

I kept my tough and cold exterior "Yo squirt why are you here" I expected her to get mad at her but she stayed shit!

"Gajeel do you love Pygor because..." In one quick motion I found myself mushing lips with her,her sweet tangy lips that burrowed with lust.

I was in heaven Levy-chan was finally mine...

RING RING RING.

I woke from dream to see my alarm clock vibrating and shaking on top of my desk.

"Got Dammit!" I ranted at my clock for 3 minutes then a long horn interrupted me.I ducked outside my window

"Holy Dragon" my stare showed it all my shock at the amount of glitter and life-sized dragon ballons.

Then I saw Pygor on top of one with a megaphone in her grasp "Hello Magnolia my name is Pygor Derez and I'm hosting a tournament just for those who wields the art of the Dragon and thanks to research I will announce the 15 that I want to participate and those who participate will bring their whole guild"

My face waited in anticipation

(Natsu P.O.V)

I owed Lucy for lying about my whereabouts I wasn't really training with Gray he was off somewhere else meanwhile I restarted my search for Igneel,I needed to get stronger for that tournament Pygor was hosting and I heard rumors that there was a way to obtain power in a small town named Relisn.A secret technique long guarded.

"Natsu where are we heading" I dragged Happy along with me to lighten the mood.

I flashed a bright smile that rivaledMirajane's "To find Igneel I need him to teach me new magic" Happy gasped as I expected.

We kept on walking toward our destination,passing rocks,dust and more about a dull trip but I was fired up to defeat Pygor so I can endure the me and Happy settled by the road to try and satisfy our appetites,which so far the search wasn't going well.

"Happy I'm going searching for some food if you find anything call me!" He shook his head to reassure me then I was off.

(Happy P.O.V)

I will call on Natsu when needed no matter what!

"Aye!" I looked up to see a cat just as lovely as how dare I oogle a women other than Carla but she was just...awesome!

"Aye my name is Happy what's yours!" instead of shutting me down like Carla she smile a beautiful smile worthy of a angelic 's Carla again?She wore a long flowing lavender robe her fur was pink and best of all she had a bust!

"Hiya man-cat my name is Zura and I'm kinda lost" she blushed at her is so...

"I'll help I promise as a member of Fairy Tail!" After my sentence my world stopped she landed a passioniate kiss on my cheek.

That's one heck of a way to say thank you!

(Natsu P.O.V)

"White Fire!" A brilliant bundle of white flames engulfed a buffet and I was gawking at it.I attempted to eat but it wouldn't I can't eat real food or flames!It wasn't black God flames I also let one touch me.

"I feel nothing.." Usual flames have some feeling if it's not hot but it was nothing at all.

"I see my flames interest you" A speck of fire formed into a man he was dressed in a cloak held up by a pin that had a pentagon on very presence glowed and I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer for dragon sake!

"So you want do you desire?" I was about to tell him about my quest for power but honestly I wanted to give on my quest for food and the main quest altogether then a question popped in my the hell was the building on fire to begin with?

"Why did you set that bar on fire you bastard"crimson fire started to grow in my palms

He looked at me blankly "Judgement" he spoke calmly then a sudden increase of power became apparent to all my senses

White fire sprung from under me luckily I manage to take off by setting my feet on fire allowing them to work as jets,he countered by using his fire to jettison himself up there with me and we just stood there eye to eye.

"You're not worthy yet" he quenched his fire and the hell could that bastard set a pub on fire?He snapped his fingers and the fire were out and it looked like the bar wasn't even flames Igneel showed me them once..

"Flames that are meant for creation not destruction" What I said obviously had an effect on him he turned around wide-eyed at my observation

"That's why I didn't feel any pain plus Dragon Slayers can't eat high levels of their elements" he shook his head in approval

He grunted "You're Igneel's pride then I will teach how to create the highest level of fire" What the?I was confused but I didn't question him I just followed him to a bar where he ordered beers and food.

"The story Igneel told me is true the existance of a warrior who saves instead of taking" a couple of flashbacks came back to me

"Correct, this flame allows you to heal dragons this a type of sealed flame"

Sealed Flame?What the hell,Igneel only told me about the good old orange fire I use right now but now there is a whole variety I don't know about!

"What the hell is a sealed flame?!" I exploded with curiosity causing all of the bar to give us their attention

He scolded me with a silent glare "You see Igneel is not the only flame dragon he is only the dragon of the original fire,I was taught the Flames of Creation by Migneel the White Flame Dragon"

My head was trying to process all this isn't the only flame dragon?Can flames create?How the hell is that guy eating 10 burgers?

I couldn't open my mouth but my face showed it all so he answered my expression "The reason I'm telling you all this is because I used to be part of Zeref's guild Black Excaliber so I..."

He didn't get a chance to finish this sentence I had him pinned against the wall,this bastard is affiliated with the most evil of men he was going to pay!

He saw my frustration through my eyes "Listen Zeref told me you're the only one capable of defeating him so he instructed me to teach you the only magic capable of countering his Death Magic please help me..."

I calmed down my inner dragon and released him from my grip "I'll help you but only to finally down that slanty eyed bastard!"

He gave a grin "We will start tomorrow Salamander meet me at the largest tree in Relisn" I growled and stormed from the bar and made my way toward the tree.

I heard wet things moving around.I looked at the other side to see Happy in lip combat with a pink cat!

"Happy!" I tried to stay quiet but to no avail Happy turned red at my appearance

"Aye Natsu meet my girlfriend Zura I helped her find a ring and now we are dating!"

Oh okay...hold up Happy has a girlfriend!


	3. Chapter 3

(Natsu P.O.V)

Damn the hell was going through that man's head when he told me to look for the tallest tree here but in his defense he did have 12 rounds of sake.

"Oh Happy you soooo romantic" Zura and Happy were getting real annoying hell she even rolled her tougue like him.I endured the constant romance for 6 hours straight and it caused me to think about my own romantic and Lucy.

"ENOUGH!" I snapped Happy and Zura out of their little eyes both pleaded.

"Fine but keep it down you pervy cats!" After that they went back to the smooching and grabbing

Lisanna was the silver haired beauty I knew since childhood,her quirky personality and beauty honestly threw me for a loop for years but now her curvy body is added to the equation!

Lucy was the headstrong best friend who I saved on many occasions but lately I have been relying on **her** a lot dammit where is this tree!

(Gajeel P.O.V)

I rushed to the guild barefoot with nothing but my pajamas on I needed to inform Fairy Tail of the impending tournament and it's competitors.I barged in the guild and all eyes landed on me for obvious reasons.

"Um...hi" I could feel the awkwardness of my situation as held my pants with my hands while trying to keep a serious composure but I was failing.

Pygor stood up and placed a list in the masters hands "You have 4 days to set up your roster" she vanished out of thin air after her warning.

"Gramps what was that is Fairy Tail competing in the tournament that girl is throwing" Laxus asked a question everyone was thinking,the master shook his head and cleared his throat.

Makarov stood above everybody and ordered the wizards to hush causing Juvia to clear from Gray,Lucy and the girls to stop chatting and Gildarts to stop suffocating Cana"Listen up brats Fairy Tail will take place in the first Dragon Dungeons Tournament these are the rules and the participants according to Pygor(The Dragon Dungeon will feature 15 dragon slayers and their guild and both dragon slayers and others will compete)

My fellow guild members were getting pumped over the fact that anyone can compete now usually I would make fun of the others but now I'm pumped me and Natsu kicking ass again.

Makarov continued "(These dragon slayers will complete The Thunder Dragon Laxus,The Iron Dragon Gajeel and The Sky Dragon Wendy from Fairy Lava Dragon Dede from Chariot Sea Dragon Tillenin and The Earth Dragon Yu from the Desert Ice Dragon Izzy from Lamia Time Dragon Dorrlan and The Sun Dragon Ajax from Moon Dragon Lilad from the Eye of Nature Dragon Nanta and The Zombie Dragon Chaventer from Sein Drago and Finally 3 mystery dragons slayers)

Reactions were everywhere..

"Where's Natsu?" The bunny girl cried

"Lamia Scale has a dragon slayer!" The stripper looked closer at the list leaving Juvia alone by rain women.

Gildarts gawked at the Zombie Dragon Slayer's picture and came to a realization "That's Chaventer he rivals me in terms of magic prowess" Makarov grunted at the fact that a wizard is even with Gildarts in power.

Gildarts is a fearsome wizard with enough talent to make Salamander bow down the fact that there is a another mage in existance like that makes my scales freaking fire dragon would be pumped right now.

"I'm going away to train don't bother me" I declared walking away with what little dignity I have left,I saw the sadness in Levy's face I wanted to turn back and show her how much I want her but I was so pumped for the tournament and romance would have to wait.

I rushed home and started my training with started with simple sparing which sparked up some conversation.

"Lily does Pygor seem off to you" I asked before he landed a kick on my chest

He stopped and glared at me "Why do you ask Gajeel?"

"Well all of a sudden this weird girl is in our lives and invites us to a competition"

He laughed at my unusual sternness "This is rare the Iron Dragon Slayer is actually worried is it because of Levy" I blushed when he mentioned Levy I turned the other way to hide my burning cheeks

"But calm down Gajeel I'm sure it will be a fun experience to take on other powerful Dragon Slayers and mages" Leave it up to Pantherlily to cheer me up.

"Thanks now let's continue I don't want Fairy Tail to fall short of victory" I launched a fist at Pantherlily he smiled and threw one back

(Natsu P.O.V)

"Natsu-san me and Happy are getting tired" Zura was complaining about the fact that we have been walking for 6 hours straight and to make matters I was hauling a sleepy cat

"Hang on we will be there soon" I gave Happy's girlfriend some false hope before I started to lose my sanity

Happy damn you for leaving me with **your **girl at least Carla would make me laugh!For a minute I lost track of mind and eventually my brain started to wonder off.

**I woke up to see Lisanna and Lucy beside both are so beautiful in their simple clothes **

**"Natsu" They both begged for companionship then I noticed them stripping their clothes off!**

"Natsu-san we're under attack!" Zura forcefully woke me up from my fantasy.I lifted myself of the sand infested ground and saw a group of men draped in black charging toward us.

Zura eyes grew wide when she took in the symbol marked on their helmet "It can't be...it's the dark guild Freed Viking" she darted away with me lagging behind her.

"Zura who are those guys?" she couldn't answer she was frozen with fear

I stood my ground and covered my hands in dragon flames but they didn't fall back "Move the hell out of my way Iron Fist of Fire Dragon!" My heated fists made contact with the small army.

A deep voice in the calvary spoke up "Ghuma shine your Space Disruption magic on this kid" Before I knew it my entire body felt like it was emerged in water and soon enough I lost conciousness.

I heard voice while I was coming to "Should we kill this kid he has a Fairy Tail guild mark" I heard a light smack after that statement

"You fool we suppose to hunt after big S-Class wizards not trash!" I was getting pissed from being talk down upon.I took in my surroundings I was in a dark room with the mark of a charging horse that was seen on their helmet was found on the dark green this point all the members had their helmets off.

I felt myself being restrained with mage to capture.I tried to burn the rope but it wouldn't budge instead it got tighter and more thicker.

"AHH!" A grunt came out of me sparking laughter from the 6 men surrounding of the guys kicked my directly in my gut and removed my scarf.

"It's pretty gay for a guy to own a scarf allow your good old pal De to help you toward the path of manliness" he grabbed both ends of the scarf

My scarf,my only connection to Igneel my foster father I will make him pay if he so much as to breathe on my pride dropped under my knees.

"Please...don't" I begged to the point of tears creating even more laughter and then I heard a rip.

"Oops my palm slipped" I almost lost my temper then in a instant the remains of my scarf were brought back together with white flames covering it.

"The guy from the pub!" The man dressed in white stood in our presence


	4. Chapter 4

(Laxus P.O.V)

The sky was roaring know I never personally met the thunder dragon but I could tell that his heart was pumped just like is the night that I decided to help Elfman clear the shed and it wasn't easy even with my lighting magic.

We lifted all sorts of objects from that tiny shed even a truck was excavated from it "Jeez Gramps was a party animal back in the day" Elfman shook his head and agreed with me,then he pulled out the last object could only be described as a giant grey lightning rod.

"What manly object is this!" I admired it's craft,I bet I could hurl a lighting bolt at it and it would be able to catch it with little to no curiosity was getting the better of me,I took a stance and prepared a lighting bolt in my eyes grew wide at my antics.

I felt my energy being directed toward my palm,I picked up this technique from Sting at the Grand Magic Games and who knew that Natsu was actually making sense when he said you pick up things from whole dragon to dragon thing.

"Man are you crazy?!" Elfman demanded a explaination but it was too late,my energy was hurled at the rod and nothing was gonna stop it.

I felt my lightning make contact with was simply amazed at the results of my training as was pole shot my energy in the sky in the form of a laser,after that it was silence in the ebony sky.

"My energy was..." I couldn't explain the phenomenon,my dragon lightning couldn't be redirected except by special circumstances like Gajeel's dragon was clear that this rod was specialized to kill the lightning dragon or any with it's talents.

Elfman used his beast arm to help admire it's craft "Why would Gramps and Fairy Tail need this?" my question could only be answered by Mavis**.**Me and Elfman headed back to the guild building,looking for an answer.

"Yo Mira where is Mavis and Gramps?" I expected Mira to shine a smile at me and point me on my way but she wasn't there in fact nobody except for Lisanna was there."Lisanna what happened to everybody" The Take-Over siblings gave a hug,it was odd comparing the frail Demon sis to the hulky Elfman.

"Everybody is training Elf-nee,I wanted to join Erza and Mira in training but I didn't wanna get in the way" The catastrophe of those two women clashing made me and Elfman shudder at the bill that Fairy Tail would receive.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little heads master sent those two to Thyugion Island where nobody is inhabited there" We sighed with relief but a another question popped in my brain for a moment,was I gonna train for the tournament as well?

"Man,Mira-nee is gonna be strong!" Lisanna laughed at the truth of Elfman's words.I had no choice I couldn't let Titania and She-Devil surpass me.I sure as hell wasn't gonna let Salamander outdo me!

I grunted to quiet down the siblings without resulting to violence "Elfman you are my training partner" He didn't object or argue he just gave Lisanna a long hug like he wasn't gonna see her again.

**Jeez I'm not gonna kill him...or at least I won't try to.**

"Alright we men are off bye Lisanna" Before we left Lisanna placed a kiss on my cheek and whispered in my ear "Don't damage Elf-nee too much!" I shook my head and made way to the stopped me again.

"Hey didn't you have a question?" I dismissed the question,I'm sure I will figure out what the rod was anyway.

"No" I went on my way with Elfman after Gramps and Fairy Tail had been hiding secret's from me like Lumen Histoire for example.I remember Gramps telling me it was Fairy Tail's darkness and just for that moment I had to pretend I didn't care about whole situation almost tore me apart,I wanted to go and eliminate Fairy Tail just to figure out why my father was lustingafter Lumen their exist a power so strong and terrible that sons of pure wizards like Gramps go insane and start hunting after he was willing to take my life,the life of his only son.

Elfman and me picked a location that would satisfy our needs and wouldn't prompt us to rip whole towns apart. "Here should be good it's an abandoned park that was emptied cause of all the dark guilds that immigrated here" Elfman caught on to my plan of clearing this park "This is a man's training!" His spirits were lifted and he was more than willing to take on more than 60 whole dark would be work,even though Elfman defeated a S-Class wizard and I defeated the strongest human wizard saint I doubt we could do this all in one night.

We turned our back and made way to the first old ebony building "Show yourself Fairy Tail sent us to clear this park you have exactly 10 minutes before me and my associate have to use force" We saw about 100 men come out the shed.

We crackled our knuckles and smirked at the scrawny men trying to intimidate us

**This would be one hell of a night...**

(Natsu P.O.V)

Migneel's was in my presence with little fear of the criminals who had me and Zura hostage.

He ignited a type of purple flame in his fists "Ignite,flames that bounce off anything even dragon scales" The purple fire got more violent as he kept speaking "Sealed Flames:Fabuke!" he shot fire in random directions and instead of staying in place,it ritchoted onto the men.

The men called De reckonized the pentagon "Guys look it's Gyujumu from Zeref's dark guild Black Excalibur Ghuna and Fut show him our wrath" The men he called on immediately got to work on purple flames were stopped when a man took them head on.

I tried to release myself from my restraints "How is he not burning from the dragon flames?" The man that was ablaze with fire snapped his fingers and the flames left his white dragon slayer didn't faze from his recharged two more flames,one was blue another was green.

"So you can embrace dragon flames huh well don't get to comfortable I still got another trick" The flames merged and formed into a giant fireball.I knew what he was doing,what a copycat.

"White Fire Dragon's Brilliant Twin Flame" Every man including Fut were out "How did you affect Fut and his pain negating magic" De demanded to know but Gyujumu let his fist answer for him."The green fire Jui makes you feel mental pain instead of physical" Ghuna stepped in and attempted to use his Space Disrupting Magic on the shining white dragon.

"Space Disruption:Pool!" Ghuna created the feeling of drowning for simply laughed and launched blue flames that knocked him out instantly."The blue flame that can touch any substance,Feekli" The man towered over his defeated and humilated released me from the rope and fed me a green fire.

"You came just in time old man" I released Zura and Happy from their restraints and as soon as I did they started grabbing each other again.I gave Gyujumu a handshake.

I felt bad that I once thought of this man as terrible "Listen Dragon Gramps I'm sorry for thinking bad of you, hell you risked your life to save us" He simply smiled and gestured for us to follow and Zura needed to be kicked to bring them back to reality and I was well prepared to do might be the highlight of this little trip of mine.

"Stop that you freaky cats" I put all my power into that kick,seeing them fly away sent tears of joy to my eyes.

"Let's go we got a lot of ground to tre..." He couldn't finish his sentence he tumbled over to the dusty ground waiting for him. "Gramps!" The man was exhausted,even thought he instantly defeated Freed Viking I felt that his advanced age played a big part in this.

He removed his coat and took his place on the ground "Natsu my boy please eat my white flames,carry on Migneel's legacy and defeat Zeref".He offered me his dying flames but last time those wouldn't even budge.

"But I can't" He pulled me my scarf quick showing that he still had his strength even at the edge of death.I tried to eat them but last times events occurred,they won't move.

_Natsu,my pride and joy..._

A deep fatherly voice invaded my can't be,is that you Igneel!

_Hmmph still just as pig-headed like the last time we saw each other_

I got pissed at my father's **encouraging **words of advice.

_Listen you bastard you are talented cause you are __**my**__ son,Igneel the king of flame of eating any flames even god flames like you showed me._

I took one last try and the white fire moved a bit but I wasn't making progess.

"I can't give up,I'm the son of Igneel dammit!"

"Natsu" The cats got out of their own words to cheer me even tried to fan the fire near me with her a bad pick Happy.

I felt my throat enlarging and before I knew it white fire was being shoved down my flames could be compared to fresh water.

"You are Igneel's son!" The man said before fading he left I gave him a last minute thumbs up "Hmmph bye cousin Gyujumu thanks for everything!" His tears showed he was reminiscing over his life,he truly regretted all of the things he had done.I decided to shed some tears with him,he had done his part in making sure their was at least one defense against Zeref.

I worried that something had gone wrong at Fairy Tail and I wasn't there to defend the guild.I really hope that my suspicions were wrong and that Fairy Tail was training hard to keep up the pride of the that me and the cats decided to hit the road.

"Hey Zura how long have we been here?" Happy decided to break the ice

She did a quick look at her watch "5 days" Me and Happy did a double take.

"5 days!"

I groaned at how much time we lost,it was pathetic.

"Well I guess we might see how much Mongolia has changed,hell we might run into some participants" I sped off toward my destination expecting the cats to follow suite. "Natsu wait up for me and my man-cat!" I groaned again at the stupidity of the cats accompaning me.

**So to summarize Happy got a girlfriend,I now have the ability to use white fire and Igneel stepped in when this trip wasn't so bad after all...**


End file.
